Just A Little Longer
by MasterVash
Summary: He looked up at Cody again and nodded his gratitude, he was extremely thankful for Cody and his mysterious ways, that’s for sure. REXSOKA ;


"_Lets move it!_" The cries of officers barking orders out at random clone troopers echoed throughout the hangers of the _Resolute_, as hundreds of men ran around prepping themselves for battle.

Up above all the commotion, tucked away and hidden from sight on a storage platform, Captain Rex had his arms wrapped tightly around the waist of Ashoka Tano, saying his goodbye's.

"You're on your own now Rexster."

"That I am, miss." He sighed, not really wanting to lead a large group of Soldiers into battle… especially under the command of General Skywalker, his missions were always more 'suicide' for want of a better word.

Ashoka leaned into is chest, stroking his plated forearm resting gently on her hip, she looked up to see Rex looking down at her smiling.

"I better go." He whispered, "Duty calls." He leaned down to kiss her but was stopped by her fingers lightly pressed against his lips, just inches from hers.

"Oh no Captain," she grinned, "You get your kiss when you come back to me _alive_."

Rex smiled at her words, he had the feeling she was trying to remind him not to go pull out some stunning heroics in the upcoming battle they could get himself killed, but he had all the encouragement he needed to survive… he had her; she was his reason.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer Commander."

"Excellent, I want to be giving you a big, fat kiss in a months time mister." Her voice sounded almost scared through the layer of confidence. Rex pulled her close for one last hug as the sound of engines from the gunships started powering up. "Promise?" She added now a little worried.

"Promise." He whispered before quickly pecking her cheek and running off down to the hangar, she saw him wink up at her just before the doors slammed shut and watched as the gunships glided off one after another, out the hangar doors.

***  
_1 and a half months later._

Ashoka watched as the _Resolute_ came out of hyperspace and started making it's way closer to the planet, her stomach fluttered with excitement as they were called to extract Skywalker and his troops… and that included Rex.

The battle had been a victory but obtained a lot of wounded, she watched as a set of gunships flew past toward the hanger doors bringing in the first round of soldiers, the critical ones. Commander Cody had been monitoring the comm when they were informing the ship of their death count, Cody hadn't said anything about the captain so she took that to be good news, he was close to Rex and just like her would be hurt if he was killed.

Ashoka walked off the bridge through the corridors, her master would be the very last to leave she knew that and knowing Rex he would be there till the job was done, so it was very safe to say they wouldn't be back for at least 18 hours.

Deciding to make herself useful she turned and started making her way toward the infirmary, her jedi healing would come in handy for those who were seriously injured, help the doc droids out too. Just before she reached the doors she felt panic through the force, noticing her about to enter Cody ran up to her and leant against the door casually to stop her from going in.

"Commander! W-where are you going?" He tried to sound as casual as he could without raising her suspicions.

"Going to help the wounded Cody, like I always do and like I'm going to _right_ now."

"I think the droids have got it under control this time ma'am, we could use your help up on the bridge though."

"And let these men heal themselves?" she walked past Cody opening the door, "I don't think so Commander."

"No Ashoka wait!" Before Cody could stop her from entering she already had, she'd already felt it… and then she saw it. Ashoka didn't say a word not sure as to whether it was real, she walked over to the Bacta tank that the Captain was floating in; _her_ Captain. Reaching up she placed her hand on the glass, trying to restrain tears.

"Rex." She whispered looking up at him; his eyes were closed as he hung in the bacta lifelessly. Cody sighed and walked over to the jedi feeling ashamed of himself, he could see she was trying so hard not to cry.

"I-I was going to tell you when we knew he was stable." He looked up at his brother, "They were caught in a surprise attack, took a bit of a beating."

Ashoka's eyes roamed Rex's body, noticing open cuts everywhere as well as vast purple bruises covered his limbs from head to toe, he looked as if he'd taken a lot more than "a bit of a beating".

"Is he going to be alright?"

"They just stabilised him before you came in," Cody explained, "He'll be moved in about 6 hours. I can let you know whe-"

"No." she whispered, sitting down in front of the tank, "I'm staying, I'm not leaving him."

Cody nodded not even attempting to get her to reconsider, he felt bad enough as it was not telling her in the first place, he turned and walked off leaving her to watch over Rex; it was just a matter of doing it unnoticed.

"I won't leave you Rex," she whispered, "Just like you never left me."

***

Rex opened his eyes slowly, his vision was blurred a little from them being closed for so long, he went to move his left arm but found there was something holding it down, he looked down to find Ashoka sleeping against the side of the bed and grasping his forearm.

Looking up quickly, Rex made sure there was nobody else in the room that could see them, otherwise General Skywalker would find out about them; and that wouldn't be pleasant. Rex sighed, relieved it was only a small ward room, he smiled at the jedi sleeping against his arm, even though she was resting she looked as if she hadn't had a nights sleep in days and finally fallen from exhaustion, just as Rex was about to reach out to her he pulled back noticing someone walk into the room.

"Rex, you're awake!" Cody cried happily, flinching while Rex shot him a gesture to keep quiet because Ashoka was sleeping, "Oh, sorry."

"I-It's not what you think Cody." Rex started panickly, talking about Ashoka, "I-we-"

"Oh it's exactly what I think Captain," Cody grinned knowingly, "I'd say about… since you rescued her from _Tei'yamatii_."

"You know?"

"Of course I do Rex, why do you think Skywalker hasn't found out yet? You owe me _a lot_." he gestured to Ashoka's sleeping form, "You both do."

Rex laid there completely shocked, if Cody knew then there was some chance that others did too, and that meant there was a higher chance that Skywalker would find out. He looked up at Cody again and nodded his gratitude, he was extremely thankful for Cody and his mysterious ways, that's for sure.

Cody checked his chrono and then nodded his head down indicating at the still sleeping Ashoka. "She hasn't left your side in the last two days, y'know." He looked up smiling, "The Girl can sleep anywhere, spent the night on the cold metal floor." Cody's voice was now serious despite his small smile, "She really loves you Rex, you're a lucky man."

"I know." Rex said looking down at his jedi, "Very lucky."

"Go on, wake her," Cody checked his chrono once more, "You've got twenty minutes, that's all I can give you."

"Thanks Cody." He watched Cody leave the room for a moment and then gently stroked Ashoka's cheek, her eyes slowly fluttered open and a smile crept tho her face as she stared up into familiar brown ones.

"You're okay." She whispered, relief flooded her voice as she held his arm tighter, her eyes started filling with tears that couldn't be held back.

"Hey, hey," Rex whispered wiping the droplets away with his thumb, "What's wrong?"

"Rex, I-I'm sorry, I should have- but I didn't- and what if you hadn't made it!" Ashoka blubbered out only small parts of sentences making it hard for anyone to know what she was talking about, but Rex knew exactly what she meant; the kiss. He pulled her up on the bed and held her close as she leaned into his warm chest, a lot more comfortable and inviting than armour.

"It's okay," she leaned back sitting on the bed, her hands still resting upon his chest, "I know you love me Ashoka, I appreciate you not leaving me." He said blushing.

Ashoka looked up a little confused as to how he knew that she hadn't left his side since he got back, Rex shrugged. "Cody came in before I woke you, we've only got about ten minutes, he-"

"Cody knows?"

"_Oh yeah_, apparently we owe him quite a bit." Rex quickly continued, knowing what she was thinking, "He's the only one though, so it's okay."

Ashoka sighed in relief and looked at Rex who was smiling, he brought his hand up against her face, she closed her eyes and she leaned into the warmness of his palm.

"Well I'm here and I'm alive; I think you owe me something Commander." He said with a grin plastered across his face.

Ashoka smiled, opening her eyes, "That I do Captain." She leaned over to his face and wrapped her arms around his neck, "That I do." She breathed, crushing her lips into his; he had definitely deserved his kiss, and the fact that he had waited and kept true to his promise made it all the more deserving and wonderful.

Rex couldn't help but smile, it was definitely worth the wait.


End file.
